Night Of The Twisters
by S7Angel09
Summary: Takes place during the Twister storyline. Ryan and Greenlee can no longer deny their feelings for each other anymore, but when Greenlee gets hurt will that put a damper on Ryan's plans of telling her how he feels about her? Read to find out. R and R Pleas
1. Here It Comes

_**Here it is! My second story. Okay so I don't know if people thought that the first one was good or not but I hope that you like this one. It is going to be another Romantic Suspense about RyLee. It is set during the whole tornado thing, but Greenlee and Aidan have already gotten a divorce. **_  
Disclaimer: I do not own All My Children or any of the characters

Chapter 1

* * *

Here It Comes

* * *

Ryan and Greenlee were standing facing each other when the wind began to really pick up. They both began to hear the sirens and Ryan gave Greenlee a panicked look. "The storm is coming, Greenlee. We have to find some kind of shelter." Greenlee nodded her head "But where?" As Ryan was looking around the wind became even more powerful and with it brought a heavy, pelting rain. Ryan hugged Greenlee close to him and his eyes widened as he saw that they did not have time to get to shelter because the tornado was already here. He grabbed Greenlee and found a ditch-like place and shoved her down and got in on top of her. Ryan held onto roots in the ground as he actually felt himself being lifted when he felt one of Greenlee's hands on his jacket and saw that she too was holding onto roots in the ground with her other hand. Ryan heard all of the destruction that was going on around them. Finally what felt like hours but was probably mere minutes, Ryan felt the wind and rain receding. He picked his head up and looked around to make sure that it was really gone before he got off of Greenlee and helped her up. "Are you alright?" Ryan asked her with concern in his eyes and Greenlee looked at him incredulously "Um, yeah you are the one that jumped on top of me remember? I should be the one asking if _you_ are alright." Ryan just looked at her for a moment before he grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. Greenlee was stunned for a moment and then let herself be comforted by Ryan's arms. She knew that this was probably wrong seeing as she and Aidan had just gotten divorced and even thought Ryan and Annie were having serious problems, they were still together. But still, Greenlee could not find the strength to pull away. Ryan finally spoke after a couple of minutes. "Greenlee, we need to find shelter before it comes again." Greenlee looked up at him anxiously "You really think that another one is going to hit?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, but I am not going to take any risks with your safety and until I know for sure that there are not any more storms we are finding shelter." Greenlee felt her heart swell that Ryan cared about her. Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him and after they had walked for about ten minutes they found an old building that was cement and Ryan picked the door and pulled Greenlee in behind him. "I'm gonna look for a flashlight or something we can use for light." Greenlee nodded as she went over to a box and stood on it in order to look out the window. She saw the dark clouds moving in fast and her eyes widened. Before she had time to react, the window broke and Greenlee fell off of the box that she was standing on and hit the floor hard as she fell and everything went black. Ryan was just about to tell Greenlee that he had found them a flashlight when he heard the window break. As he looked over he saw Greenlee fall and hit the floor, and noticed that she did not move after. "Greenlee!" Ryan scrambled over to her as fast as he could and noticed that her eyes were closed. He began to panic "Greenlee! Greenlee come on, you have to wake up. Do it for me, please Greenlee." Ryan did not know what to do. He carefully grabbed her and pulled her head in his lap and that is when he heard it. The sirens began to go off once again. Ryan closed his eyes tightly for a moment and opened them again quickly. Another storm was on the way and Greenlee was hurt and he did not know how badly. _Oh God, what am I going to do? Please help me out a little bit here._ Then Ryan noticed a huge sheet of scrap metal and pulled it over top of him and Greenlee as the storm got closer.

* * *

_**I hope that you liked the first chapter of my story and I hope that I did not leave too big of a cliff hanger but I want you to be a little eager to find out what is going to happen next. R&R!**_


	2. Realizations

_**Alright, so here is the second chapter! I hope that everyone likes it and sticks with me until the end. Either this one or the next chapter will be the last. It depends on how it goes I guess. Once again, I do not own All My Children or any of the characters.**_

Chapter 2

Realizations

Ryan felt all of the debris that was coming in through the broken window and covered Greenlee the best that he could with the scrap metal and his body. A couple of minutes later he once again felt the wind begin to slow down and threw off the metal. He then put his complete focus on Greenlee and noticed that her eyelids were beginning to flutter and felt a wave of relief. "That's it, Greenlee wake up for me." Greenlee opened up her eyes and put her hand to her head and moaned and Ryan looked around and noticed that the flashlight had slid across the floor and Ryan reached as far as he could and picked it up. He prayed that it still worked and pressed the button and was relieved to see the weak beam of light come out of it. He directed the beam onto where Greenlee's hand was on her head and gently moved her fingers out of the way. He saw the blood from her temple and knew that she something must have hit her on the way down before her head had even hit the floor. He then pushed his fingers through her hair and felt for a bump on the back of her head and felt a pretty large one. He figured that she had a concussion but he used the flashlight to look at her pupils and saw that they were dilated. "Greenlee, are you alright?" Ryan asked concernedly and Greenlee just grimaced and nodded her head and began to get up. "Whoa, whoa ease sweetie. You just took a big fall, I think you should take it easy until the storms are over and then I'm taking you to the emergency room." Greenlee did not think that Ryan had even intended to call her sweetie but that had been the word that she had gotten stuck on. "No, I'm fine. Do you think that you could help me up though?" Ryan sighed and knew that if he told her no she would just do it on her own and then maybe hurt herself worse and so he just accepted defeat and helped her up very carefully. They found a couple of emergency blankets and went in the corner with the flashlight and huddled together for warmth and Ryan kept Greenlee talking so that she would not go to sleep. They sat and waited for hours before Ryan got up and dared a look out the window and saw that the sky was pretty clear once again. He turned to Greenlee and noticed that she began to nod off. "Greenlee, I am taking you to the hospital now, but you have to stay awake for me." Greenlee mumbled something unintelligible and once again closed her eyes. Ryan tried to wake her up and when he couldn't checked her pulse and realized that it was fine but he knew that it would not stay that way if he didn't get her to the hospital as quickly as possible. Ryan picked Greenlee up in his arms and carried her out of the building and looked around at all of the damage that had been done to Pine Valley. Just then, a car's headlights came into view and Ryan looked up and silently thanked God for the help that he now seemed to be giving. The car pulled to a stop and Ryan saw that it was Jesse and Ryan told him that Greenlee needed to get to a hospital and Jesse told him to get in the back with her. Soon they were at the hospital and Ryan saw that it was in pretty bad shape, but he walked in anyway. He looked for any available nurses or doctors and in a couple of minutes he found one and told him about Greenlee and explained what had happened. The doctor had Ryan put her on a gurney and told him that it would be a while because he had determined that her condition was not critical.

After hours of waiting the doctor came out and told Ryan that Greenlee had been checked out and what room she was in. Ryan hurried there and found that Greenlee had her eyes opened and looked towards him as soon as he came in the door. "Ryan you did not have to wait to see me, you should b making sure that Annie and Emma are alright." "I did that while I was waiting to find out how you were, I was not going to leave you Greenlee." They stood there staring at each other for a while before Ryan briskly walked over to her hospital bedside "Greenlee, I love you. I have loved you since the first day that I saw you, it just took me a really long time to figure it out and I apologize for that." Greenlee was a bit taken aback and then remembered that this was wrong and told Ryan so "Ryan you are still married to Annie and that makes this wrong, no matter what problems the two of you are having." Ryan shook his head and knew right then that he should have told Greenlee this a long time ago, as soon as it had happened as a matter of fact. "Greenlee look, Annie and I kept it quiet, but we got a divorce. We did not want it to be a full blown thing that got taken to court and so we each just agreed to who got what and both signed the necessary papers." Once again, the two of them sat in silence and Greenlee did not really know what to say. Then Greenlee smiled slowly and Ryan looked at her curiously and asked what. Greenlee's smile just got wider and she decided to tell him what was on her mind. "Ryan I feel like this may all be too soon, but I can't deny the feelings that I have for you anymore. I tried to be happy with Aidan and I thought that he could help me to move on but then Kendall told me what was going on with you and Annie and that you needed and wanted me and I found myself just drawn towards you again. At first I thought that that was a bad thing but I soon came to realize that you were the one for me. My actual soul mate, which I always told myself hadn't existed, and even if they had that I did not have one because I didn't deserve one." Ryan hugged her close and spoke gently to her. "Greenlee, everyone deserves a soul mate, some just are not lucky enough to find theirs. I know that you are mine and I am the happiest man in the world that not only did I find you, but I am finally going to be with you." Greenlee smiled and nodded her head and Ryan thought that maybe, just maybe he would finally be truly happy. He knew that he and Greenlee were going to have to take it slow but that was okay. Greenlee was having the same thoughts run through her head and thinking that she and Ryan were going to grow old together. They were both also thinking that nothing was ever going to tear them apart again and that they really were going to be together for the rest of their lives. They both came together and met halfway in a passionate kiss.

_**Okay guys that's it. I hoped that you liked it and you did not think that it was too short or too long. I am hoping that it was okay for a second story and I am also hoping that I will be getting some good reviews. Thanks for reading!!!!**_


End file.
